


Country Boys Make Do

by wheniwasanalien



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bottom Brendon, Bullying, Corn - Freeform, Forced Submission, Gay Sex, Hand Job, Humiliation, Insomnia, M/M, Masturbation, Reluctant Consent, Star Gazing, Top Ryan, Twinks, country boy!brendon, dildo, emo!ryan, experimenting, farm au, gay slurs, noncon, yeehaw, ”straight” ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwasanalien/pseuds/wheniwasanalien
Summary: He was a gay cowboy.He was an emo faggot.Can I make it anymore obvious??





	1. Kick The Dust Up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm going to have happen in this but it'll probably be gross so I'll add tags and warnings as it progresses.

Ryan was one bad song away from tuck and rolling out of the Greyhound bus.

Throughout the first half of the six hour ride, the radio had been blasting nothing but country music. His phone had died two states back therefore he couldn't drown it out with real music like Blink-182, and it seemed like some sort of torture. "How many fucking songs about tractors can they fucking make?" Ryan scoffed as he heard the beginning notes of She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy. His face turned a shade of pink as the bus driver shot him a dirty look in the rearview mirror.

In Ryan's opinion, it was completely ridiculous that his father decided to send him to a fucking farm for the new school year rather than just putting him in normal counseling. Working on the farm was meant to be some sort of undercover therapy, but Ryan could see through it easily. Still, he tried to make the best of it. He could've been forced to go to a juvenile detention facility for what he'd done instead, and if juvie was anything like jail, his asshole wouldn't make it out in one piece. If they didn't put him there, he'd probably end up in a mental hospital with a bunch of insane people. Despite what everyone thought, Ryan wasn't crazy. He'd been completely sane when he pulled the gun out of his bag in math class last June, as well as when he shot at the boy sitting ahead of him in the front row who seemed to think that calling Ryan a faggot every day of his life was the height of  humor. Unfortunately for Ryan the boy had survived his injuries, and Ryan had only made his reputation worse in his attempt to finally stop the bullying.

Whatever. Ryan was too jaded by that point to give a shit what the idiots at school thought of him. They just couldn't begin to understand what it was like to be him; between having an abusive father and keeping up with the latest emo trends, Ryan barely ever caught a break. Perhaps a few months at the farm would be like a much needed vacation for him.

Ryan dozed off soon after that, head rested against the window, his dark hair falling into his eyes and shielding them from the sunlight as he slept. In his dream, Ryan was laying in the biggest bed he'd ever seen surrounded by what must've been a hundred naked women, slithering all over him like snakes. Not that he minded though; at least they were hot snakes.

Just as one of the girls had begun bouncing up and down on his long, thick cock, Ryan was awoken by the bus jerking forward suddenly and slamming him into the seat in front of him. "What the fuck!" Ryan screamed as he regained his bearings as well as noticed the humongous boner he had popped while asleep.

"My bad," said the driver, her voice monotone despite her southern drawl. Ryan doubted she even felt sorry in the slightest for interrupting his sleep, but a part of him was thankful because he really didn't want to arrive at the farm with a cumload in his pants.

"Fuck," Ryan cursed again, staring down at the hard on which was straining against his black skinny jeans. What the hell was he supposed to do? Every time the bus went over a pothole, which was quite frequent, his dick rubbed against his pants and became even more unbearable. He couldn't just let it subside on its own, it would be agonizing. He had to find some way to relieve himself.

Looking around the bus, Ryan observed two things. One, other than the driver, he was the only one on the bus. Two, there was a tiny bathroom in the back of the bus. Jackpot.

"Can I use that bathroom?" he shouted to the driver, who simply nodded her head without even looking at him. Dumb bitch, thought Ryan as he stumbled to the back of the bus. I'll jizz in your damn bus.

Ryan felt like moaning as loud as he possibly could the second he tore down his zipper and his erection sprung free. "Fuck," he whispered, biting his lip as he wrapped his hand around his length. The sensation of skin against it was almost enough to make him cum right then, but Ryan knew he'd need more stimulation in order to hurry it along.

Pretty soon Ryan was pumping his hand up and down on his cock, his moans and grunts concealed conveniently by the bus's loud motor. God, it felt so fucking good!

Just as he was about to cum, Ryan decided it would be a good idea to stand up so that he could shoot his jizz stream directly into the toilet for easy disposal. This turned out to be an extremely bad move however, as the second before he ejaculated, the bus came to a screeching halt. Ryan's half naked body slammed against the door, causing it to fly open and allowing him to land face down on the bus floor, all as his dick shot out sticky white cum. 

"What the hell?" The bus driver shouted, turning to see what had caused the loud crash. "Oh my God, were you freaking jerking off in there?!"

Ryan's eyes were wide as he looked up at her, too shocked to even bother pulling up his pants. "I- I'm so sorry, I had a dream and-"

The woman shook her head in disgust. "Whatever, I don't care, just pull your damn pants up and get off my bus before you make even more of a mess."

Ryan's face was bright red as he pulled up his pants, and he made a a face as he noticed the string of cum which ran down his thigh. He was absolutely silent as he walked to get his suitcase

"Jesus Christ," he heard the bus driver whisper as she looked over the mess he had made. "Your stop's here by the way."

"Thank you," he mumbled as he stepped off the bus. He could've sworn he heard the driver say "good riddance" as his feet hit the dirt.

"Goddamn it," he cursed as he took in his surroundings. Plenty of open fields, a barn, as well as two old farm houses which he assumed were the dorms. The air smelled strongly of cow shit, and Ryan could already tell that the school year was going to be a living hell. He figured the cum stains on his pants weren't going to help find him friends or silence the gay rumors, but whatever; Ryan preferred to keep to himself anyway.

"Hello!" Ryan jumped at the sound of the overly enthusiastic voice, which belonged to a boy wearing boots and a cowboy hat. Holy shit, thought Ryan as he looked him up and down. I'm going to fucking kill myself.

"My name's Brendon," said the cowboy hat wearer as he grabbed Ryan's hand to shake it. Ryan tried not to cry as Brendon wiped his hand on his blue jeans. "Your hands sure are sticky!"

"Y-yeah," Ryan mumbled, wanting very badly to go back and let the bus which he had arrived on run him over. "I'm Ryan."

"Bryan? Like Luke Bryan? Good lord, I love his music! He's got so many songs that make me wanna tap my boots all night long!" Brendon babbled, a goody smile plastered to his face.

"Jesus fucking Christ, my name's Ryan. With an R."

Brendon looked down towards the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ryan," he mumbled sadly, pronouncing his name properly. "Sometimes I get too excited to talk about music. I love it but no one here ever wants to talk about it."

Suddenly Ryan felt a bit bad for being such a dick to Brendon, who despite his absolutely tragic tastes had done nothing wrong, and was just trying to be friendly. "I know that feeling. No one at my old school wanted to talk about music either. Just sex, drugs. Dumb shit." Good shit, thought Ryan, but he didn't say that because Brendon seemed like the snitch type and he didn't want to get a reputation so soon.

Brendon's brown eyes lit up. "You like music too? What do you listen to?"

"Mostly Blink-182, Third Eye Blind, Counting Crows. Edgy shit, y'know? Oh, and the Beatles."

"Oh my gosh!" Brendon shouted, throwing his arms in the air and causing Ryan to cover his face, which was an instinctive survival mechanism he'd picked up due to living with his dad. "I love the Beatles! Ryan, we're gonna have the best year ever!" Brendon grabbed Ryan and embraced him tightly as he continued to babble about how good of friends they were going to be. Ryan highly doubted that he'd end up being close friends with someone so... tacky, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to pretend for Brendon.


	2. Baby Lock Them Doors

"So what'd you even do to end up here?"

Ryan shot him a dirty look as they walked. "Why do you wanna know?"

Brendon blushed and adjusted his hat so it covered up Ryan's view of his eyes. "Sorry there, partner, just curious, y'know? Most people who come here have wild stories, and we don't get new arrivals until someone else leaves so I make sure to listen while I can."

"Who was here before me?" Ryan asked.

"Some weird kid named Trevor," Brendon answered. "He didn't talk to anyone but I heard a rumor he murdered his parents."

Ryan nodded slowly, not quite sure what to think of this weird place and the even weirder people. "So where are the girls?"

"Oh, well there's Miss Debra, she's the main one, and there's Miss Sherri, she's the one with the mustache, and-"

Ryan shook his head. "No, not teachers. Like, girls our age here for the program."

Brendon gave Ryan a confused look. "What? Ryan, there aren't any girls here. It's all boys."

"What the fuck?!" Ryan was absolutely fuming. "You're telling me that first my dad sends me off to this stupid fucking farm, and now I can't even fucking have sex?"

Brendon remained relatively calm during Ryan's tantrum. "Well I mean, technically you could have sex, just not with girls."

"I'M NOT GAY!" Ryan shouted, shoving Brendon away from him. "Don't you dare even fucking suggest that you dick riding yeehaw fag!"

Brendon looked close to tears. Despite his troubled past, he'd never before been insulted so aggressively. "Ryan, hold your horses," he began, holding his hands out in front of him just in case Ryan tried to come at him swinging. "I'm not saying you're gay but some people are. Are you a damn homophobe?"

"N-no," Ryan answered softly, his cheeks turning pink as he stared down at the floor. "I'm just so fucking sick of people calling me gay because I'm not! I had this dream on the way here and-" Ryan's sentence ended abruptly as he burst into tears. Brendon pulled him into a hug and patted his back gently as he wept.

"Why am I such a fag, Brendon?" he mumbled into the other boy's shoulder. "Why do I have to look so fucking gay?"

"Ryan, you can't look gay. Well, unless you have a dick in your mouth. That'd be pretty gay."

Ryan looked up at Brendon with tears in his eyes. "But the big bully guys see little skinny bitches like me and automatically assume. I'm gonna get eaten alive here."

Brendon smiled weakly. "Ryan, there aren't big bully guys here. There's plenty of openly gay guys who don't get bullied at all for it, myself included."

"You're gay?"

Brendon nodded slowly as Ryan pulled away. "Not ashamed of it either."

"No, no, you shouldn't be," said Ryan as he ran a hand through his greasy hair. "I'm sorry I called you a dick riding yeehaw fag."

Brendon shrugged. "I've heard worse believe it or not."

Despite what Brendon had told him, Ryan still remained suspicious that this was all an elaborate ruse executed by his ex bullies to get him beaten up in his first day. "Are you sure they're not gonna be rude?"

"Ryan, nearly every guy here's at least experimented. It's not such a taboo thing anymore, especially not here."

"Alright fine," Ryan growled as he kicked at a rock with his black Converse sneaker (he'd written song lyrics on them of course). "But I swear I'll tear your ass apart if anyone even so much as calls me a fag."

"I won't object to you tearing my ass apart," Brendon said, winking. Upon seeing Ryan's eyes narrow, he added, "Just joking."

"You better be," Ryan scoffed as they stepped onto the wooden porch of the first house. "So where are all the other guys?"

"You'll meet them in just a-"

"BRENDON!" someone screamed, causing both Ryan and Brendon to jump. A tall dark haired boy threw himself into Brendon's arms, almost knocking the smaller boy down.

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Who the hell is this?" he asked as the taller boy planted a kiss on Brendon's forehead.

"I'm Dallon," the boy announced, arms still wrapped around Brendon like a vice as he looked Ryan up and down. Ryan felt himself grow hot as Dallon's eyes came into contact with the spot of cum on his black skinny jeans. "You're new here, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," Ryan answered, brushing his hair out of his face. "So are you two like... together?"

"No, we're not," Brendon snapped. "Just friends."

"Yeah, just friends," Dallon repeated, suddenly quiet. It was depressing almost, since he obviously had feelings for Brendon, but Ryan much preferred sullen Dallon to hyperactive annoying Dallon. "And what's your name?"

"Ryan Ross," Ryan mumbled. "Don't ask why I'm here because I won't tell you."

Dallon smirked slightly, but kept looking at the floor. It seemed like as soon as Ryan had spoken, Dallon had become withdrawn. Whatever. Ryan was used to having that effect on people. "I doubt that it's any worse than what any of the rest of us have done to get here, but suit yourself." Dallon put an arm around Brendon again and pressed his face to his. "Has he met the other boys yet, love?"

"Not yet, Dal," Brendon answered. "We were just getting to that now. But while you're here, do you think maybe you could finish giving him a tour? I've gotta go finish up with the horses."

"Oh, I'd love to!" Dallon answered, still a tinge of sadness in his voice, then looked at Ryan again. "Let's go, little guy. Time to meet the rest of the inmates."

The second Brendon left, Dallon's personality seemed to switch completely once again. Ryan was in total shock as Dallon pressed him up against the wall and began shoving his tongue in his mouth and grabbing at his bulge. "What the fuck!" Ryan screamed as he pushed Dallon away and wiped his spit from his mouth. "Jesus fucking Christ, are you fucking insane?"

Dallon smirked and sighed. "You've got a lot to learn bitch. Everyone here's insane, but I've managed to make them all my little bitches by being the most insane of all."

Ryan could feel himself growing dizzy as his anxiety levels rose. "Why the fuck did you make out with me?"

"I could do much worse, you know," Dallon murmured, moving in once more. "That was to prove that I'm not just throwing out empty threats. I swear to God if you even think about getting close to my Brendon ever again, I'll fuck you so hard you'll have to get your asshole permanently sewn up to prevent you from bleeding out. Got it, bitch?"

"But you and Brendon aren't even a thing!" Ryan cried out, punctuated by a yelp as Dallon slapped him across the face.

"If I can't have him neither can anyone else! Every fucking person who comes here always has their eyes on him and his full lips and his pretty fucking face and of course his tight, fat ass. But none of it belongs to them. He belongs to me, so I have to put them back in their place."

"Calm the fuck down!" Ryan shouted, shoving Dallon away. "I'm not even gay! I like tits and pussy!"

Dallon grinned slightly, eyeing the growing bulge in Ryan's jeans. "Really? Because your boner seems to suggest otherwise."

Ryan blushed as he rushed to cover himself. "Shut the fuck up! I have exactly zero interest in either you or your little cowboy bitch! Now just show me where my fucking room is so I can get the hell away from you, rapist."

"Rapist? Who let you read my file?" Dallon flashed another one of his shit eating grins that was almost enough to make Ryan knock him out cold right there. Still, if this program didn't work out, the next step was jail, and he would much rather deal with beanpole Dallon than a three hundred pound serial killer. "Come on then, Ry-Ry. Lets get you all comfy in your room."

Despite how utterly disgusted Ryan was with the farm already, he had to admit that the house was beautiful. It was old and sturdy, with flowered wallpaper and glossy wooden steps that only creaked the slightest bit when he walked on them. It would be nice to walk down steps at night without having to worry about running into his drunken father. "It's pretty here," Ryan mumbled, attempting to make conversation so perhaps he could, by some miracle, end up on Dallon's good side.

"Yeah, it really is," Dallon replied, his voice soft compared to how harsh it had sounded earlier. "Way prettier than where I was before."

"Where were you before?"

“Juvie,” Dallon answered nonchalantly. “You’re lucky they didn’t send you there first.”

“Tell me about it,” Ryan mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets as Dallon stopped in front of a door. “Is this my room?”

Dallon nodded as he pushed open the door. “Sure is. I’m gonna go find Brendon now but you can look around in here, or maybe change your pants. Those ones have cum on them or some shit.”

Ryan’s face turned a shade of pink as he walked in the door. “Thanks, Dallon.”

“Don’t mention it,” the taller boy replied. Ryan squeaked as he felt Dallon smack his ass. “Oh, and remember to lock this door at night, sweetheart.”

The second he closed (and locked) the door, Ryan ripped his pants off and flopped down on the bed, which was shockingly comfortable, especially in comparison to the dirty couch he slept on at home. “Holy fuck,” he mumbled, taking a deep breath as he looked around the room. The walls were a pristine white with a border of pink and red roses. The dresser, desk, and bed were made of the same dark wood, and the bedspread was deep maroon. It was a little bit grandma-y for a teenage boy, but Ryan rather liked it. It would’ve been absolutely perfect, if it hadn’t have been for Dallon. God, Ryan would’ve loved to just fucking put that bitch in his place. The time would come however, as Ryan still had a year at the shit hole farm, which was more than enough time for him to concoct a master plan that would stop Dallon once and for all.


	3. Even When You Fall Apart

“Hey, wake up.”

Ryan opened his eyes and immediately released a scream as he took notice of the boy’s face which was less than three inches from his. “How the hell did you get in?”

The boy smirked and held up a set of keys. “I’m the owner’s son, I can get anywhere I want to.”

“Oh great,” said Ryan, groaning as he sat up and pushed the boy off of him. “Can’t I get fucking thirty seconds of peace around here?”

“Honey, you’ve been sleeping since you got here, and that was five hours ago. It’s time for dinner, and then we have to go out and finish up work.”

“Work?” Ryan mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“This is a farm, of course we have to work. But it’s okay because we’ll have a fun time,” the boy said, patting Ryan’s shoulder. “I’m William, by the way. William Beckett.” 

Ryan lazily shook William’s extended hand. “I’m Ryan Ross.”

“Get some pants on and come downstairs, Ryan. Brendon can show you where the dining room is.” Ryan blushed as he realized that he was only wearing boxers, but thankfully he hadn’t gotten hard from William virtually sitting on his lap. “I’ll save you a spot next to me, cutie.”

Ryan blushed as William left the room. Jesus Christ, was everyone at this fucking farm gay? Maybe it was like prison, where straight guys ended up fucking other male inmates because they were so desperate for sex. Some part of Ryan understood it, but he knew that he’d never be one of them. Unless it had a pussy, Ryan wasn’t fucking it.

After putting on a fresh pair of jeans (black ones, of course), Ryan made his way down the steps, where he saw Dallon standing with a man and laughing. He was holding something, but Ryan couldn’t tell what it was, at least not until it was thrown at his face.

“Nice girl jeans, pussy!” Dallon hissed as his accomplice laughed uncontrollably. 

“How did you get these?!” Ryan growled as he balled them up to conceal the dried cum stain. It was useless however, as they’d probably already seen it.

“William told me to take them to Pete so he could wash them, but we both cracked the fuck up when we saw they were chick jeans. That shit’s too good.”

“The fucking jizz stain!” Pete called out, snickering. He was much shorter than Ryan, but stockier and meaner looking. Ryan definitely didn’t want to mess with him. 

“Ryan,” Dallon began, and Ryan absolutely hated the way he said his name, almost like it tasted bad or something. “This is Pete. He’s the custodian-slash-maid here. He takes care of anything from laundry to overflowed toilets, and he gets me weed on the last Friday of every month. Tell anyone though and you’re dead.”

Ryan was confused beyond belief. Wasn’t Pete supposed to tell someone in charge if he caught wind of bullying? Or at the very least not step in and join. “Look, I didn’t come here to be shit on by either of you, especially not by some gross elderly man with a sad ass job.”

“Look, sweetheart,” Pete began, stepping closer so that Ryan could feel his breath hit his face. “I’ve been here a long time and there’s no way I’m leaving now. I have everything I want. A bed, food, and an endless supply of scrappy little twinks like you. Dallon here used to be a little bitch, but I turned him into a man.” Dallon smiled as Pete ran a hand over his ass. “I could do the same for you, you know.”

Ryan was in shock. He’d only been at the farm for less than twenty four hours and he was already being manipulated by not one, but two men. “I don’t want your wrinkly old chode!” Ryan shouted, pushing Pete away and turning to walk down the hall. “As soon as dinner’s over, I’m calling home and telling them exactly what’s going on in this shithole.”

“Brendon’s just around the corner through that door,” Pete called after him, which made Dallon narrow his eyes.

“Thanks,” Ryan responded flatly as he rounded the corner. The door was closed, and Ryan could hear some sort of music playing inside the room, but he couldn’t quite make out what song. He knocked twice, but since there was no response, Ryan took it as permission to enter.

Ryan cringed the second he pushed open the unlocked door and was nearly deafened by the sound of Daddy Yankee’s Gasolina. “What the he-“ Ryan began, but stopped as soon as his eyes wandered toward the bed. “Oh my fucking God...”

In the middle of the bed lay a boy who was completely naked. His face was contorted in a groan as he shoved a huge, vibrating purple dildo even further into his ass. Ryan couldn’t help but watch as the boy’s hole stretched to accommodate the size of his toy, and something about his desperate, pained sounding moans was almost arousing. “Holy shit!” He screamed upon noticing Ryan. He pulled the dildo out, and it made a popping noise as it slid out of his lube slicked hole. “Don’t look!” he yelled at Ryan, who was too deeply in shock for a moment to look away. The boy rolled off the side of his bed to the floor, where Ryan couldn’t see.

“I- I’m so sorry,” Ryan began, but was cut off as the boy began rattling off a string of angry sounding Spanish words.

“Jesus Christ! I told everyone I was taking my private time right now and not to come in!” 

“Dude, I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to be a perv I swear. Pete told me Brendon was in here, and-“

“Trusting Pete was your first mistake,” the boy growled as he rustled around on the floor. “He’s a dick to everyone but Dallon and Brendon.” The boy stood up and Ryan blushed as he realized he was only wearing a pair of black briefs. “I’m Gabe by the way, do you mind helping me find my clothes?”

Ryan was still shaken as Gabe turned off the music. “Um, sure I guess. God, I’m so sorry, I just keep fucking up.”

Gabe wrapped his arms around Ryan in an unexpected hug, which he reciprocated awkwardly as the other boy was shirtless and it was obvious that his nipples were hard. “Dude, don’t worry about it. You aren’t the first guy here to walk in on me and I’m sure you won’t be the last.”

“So you don’t care that I watched you, um. I’m not sure how to word it.”

“Fucking myself in the ass? No worries, just try your hardest to repress the memory and you’ll be golden,” Gabe said nonchalantly as he bent over to pick up a pink t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Ryan couldn’t help but stare at the boy’s ass in amazement. Did it hurt to take so much? It seemed like it had felt pretty good considering the way he’d been moaning, but he couldn’t see himself sticking anything up his asshole. He’d much rather have been the one doing the dicking. If he were gay, of course, which he most certainly wasn’t.

“Are you going to dinner?” Ryan asked, shifting the discussion away from what had just happened.

“I mean I might as well,” Gabe responded as he pulled his shirt over his head. “If I can’t get some dick maybe I can at least get something else good to eat, right?”

Ryan nodded as Gabe pulled his jeans up over his ass, and he almost felt disappointed as his shirt hung down to cover half of it. “I met the owner’s son earlier and he said he would save me a seat.”

“William? He’s great. A huge flirt but he’s the nicest guy you’ll ever meet,” said Gabe as he picked up the dildo off of the floor. “He’s the one who got me this. We aren’t allowed to have any shit like this here, but he found it in his mom’s drawer and offered it to me.” Gabe used a dirty shirt to wipe the lube off of the dildo before placing it underneath his pillow. “I had to suck his dick for it but he’s cute and this thing works like a charm so I think it was worth it.”

“Everything’s so weird here,” Ryan mused as the two walked down the hall towards the dining room. “I feel like I got sucked into another dimension where everyone’s gay.”

“Not all true. Brent, Jon, and Spencer are straight, although I do think it’s a little strange that Jon and Spencer share a bedroom and always keep the door locked when they’re in there together, but I’m not gonna judge.”

“I’m straight too,” Ryan said, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the way Gabe smirked at the statement. “Don’t smile like that! I’m being serious!”

“You’ve never even questioned?” Gabe pressed.

Ryan could feel his face turning red. “No, I haven’t! I like girls and the last thing I want is a man putting his dick in my ass!”

“No need to get defensive,” said Gabe as they walked into the dining room. In a whisper, he added, “But if you’re ever looking to experiment with guys you know where my room is.”

Before Ryan could respond, he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Ryan! I’m sorry I didn’t walk you here, I had to take a shower and Dallon said he could take you instead. I hope that’s alright,” said Brendon, his hair still damp from the shower. At least that meant he definitely wasn’t lying.

Ryan shot a glance at Dallon, who was smirking at him from where he was already seated at the head of the table. “Yeah, it’s great,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Ryan!! Come sit by me!!” William waved his arms wildly as Ryan went to take a seat in the empty chair beside him. Thankfully there was another empty one to Ryan’s left, where Brendon sat. Ryan smirked, knowing just how pissed Dallon would be that his precious boy toy wanted to sit beside someone else.

As soon as everyone was seated, William stood up dramatically. “Attention all! We’ve got a new arrival here with us today. I’d like you all to meet Ryan Ross!”

“Nice to meet you, Ryan,” said a voice from the door. Ryan looked up to see who had spoken, only to be met with the eyes of a lanky, well dressed man standing in the doorway. 

“Hello, Mr. Flowers,” said everyone at the table almost simultaneously.

The man grinned and took a seat at the end of the table. “Good to see that you’re all getting to know your new friend. I do trust that you’ll all be good friends, correct?” Upon seeing everyone nod, the man smiled and leaned back in his chair. “Perfect. Ryan, I’m Brandon Flowers. I’m the head therapist here, and I’m also in charge of making sure you all don’t kill each other. You seem to be getting along well however, so hopefully I won’t have to worry.”

“Mr. Flowers, where’s the food?” asked a pasty boy whose cheeks glowed a bright red. 

“I was just wondering that myself, Brent.” Brandon turned his head so he could watch the door way. “Pete! We’re starving! Could you pick up the pace?”

“I’m coming! Just chill out!” yelled Pete as he rolled a metal cart stacked high with food into the room. “Sorry for taking too long, your highness.”

Brandon stifled a laugh as he looked at Pete. “Petey dear, that’s no way to talk to someone who could get you fired, is it?”

Brendon leaned in towards Ryan. “Pete and Brandon hate each other,” he whispered. “It’s absolutely hilarious to watch.”

“Watch yourself, Flowers,” Pete hissed as he placed a metal tray down in front of William. “I could put anything I want in this food, you know.”

“So, boys,” Brandon began, completely ignoring Pete’s empty threat. “Have you all introduced yourselves to Ryan yet?”

“Some of us have,” answered Gabe as he scooped a serving of mashed potatoes onto his plate. “He hasn’t met Jon, Spencer, or Brent yet.”

“Hello,” Brent mumbled as he inhaled a spoonful of soup. “I’m Brent.”

“I’m Jon,” said a brown haired boy who was wearing a Beatles shirt. Straight and a Beatles fan? Maybe he and Ryan could be friends. Jon pointed to a boy beside him, who quite honestly looked high off his face. “And this is Spencer.”

Brandon smiled as Pete begrudgingly filled his water glass. “Great! Now that you’re all well acquainted, does anyone want to share anything about how their day was?”

“Gabe was having a fun time earlier,” Dallon piped up. “Weren’t you, man?”

Gabe narrowed his eyes at Dallon, though his embarrassment was obvious. “It was wonderful, thanks for asking.”

Brendon raised his hand. “I got to talk to Ryan and ride Honeybee,” he reported. “Honeybee’s my favorite horse,” he added, upon seeing the confusion on Ryan’s face.

Brandon smiled professionally before jotting down a few things on a small notepad. He didn’t really give a shit if they had a good day or not. He just wanted to get paid and pick fights with Pete. That didn’t bother Ryan however. The less some stranger cared about his personal life, the better. “Ryan, what about you? Anything exciting happen?”

Oh God, what was Ryan even supposed to say to that? So far that day he’d jizzed all over himself on a bus, been molested by Dallon, gotten bullied by a janitor, and watched Gabe fuck himself. Which of those wonderful things was he supposed to share with the entire dinner table?

“Well, um,” Ryan began, not knowing where the sentence was heading. His eyes met Brendon’s for a moment, and he was immediately drawn in by how they seemed to twinkle at him. Brendon’s eyes were big and brown, framed by long eyelashes and crinkles when he laughed. They were beautiful, Ryan thought. He’d definitely have to tell him eventually, in the least gay way possible. “I had a nice time talking to everyone,” Ryan said, then added, much to Dallon’s anger, “Especially Brendon.” 

Brendon looked downward as he smiled and blushed. “That means a lot, Ryan. Thanks, partner.” The partner thing would need to stop, but otherwise Brendon made a pretty great friend. Well, partner as well as Dallon’s weird obsession. 

“You all have got a lot of work to do, unfortunately,” Brandon told them after they had finished eating. “You guys can head upstairs to get properly dressed and then head outside alright?”

“I have work clothes you can borrow, if you don’t have any,” Brendon offered.

Ryan smiled, which was a rare occurrence for him. “That’d be great Brendon, thank you.” He didn’t even bother to look at Dallon, as he already could guess that he was shooting him the dirtiest look possible. It didn’t matter however; Brendon obviously liked Ryan better anyway, so Dallon could go fuck himself.


	4. Lying Here With You So Close To Me

That night, as he lay in his bed tossing and turning trying to sleep, Ryan came to the realization that he was not built for manual labor. His entire body ached horribly from lifting hay bales for two hours straight. His arms felt like they were about to fall off, and he’d almost collapsed on the stairs because his legs were too weak.

“Goddamn it,” he mumbled as he rolled over to face the door once again. He’d had plenty of sleepless nights back at home, but those were usually the nights when his father beat him in a drunken rage and then passed out on the kitchen floor. Ryan was always too afraid to go to sleep when his father was like that, which was often.

Perhaps a lack of sleep was to blame for why Ryan thought it would be a splendid idea to bring a gun to school. “That’s fucking not why I did it,” said Ryan, responding to his fleeting thought out loud. “Why didn’t I just fucking kill myself like a normal troubled teen?”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” said a voice from the window. Ryan whipped around to see Brendon kneeling on the roof outside of his room. “Sorry to interrupt. I come up here a lot around this time because everyone is usually asleep.”

“Brendon?” Ryan murmured sleepily as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Do you want me to let you in?”

Brendon shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe you could come out and look up at the sky with me?”

“That’s pretty g- I mean, that sounds pretty great, Brendon.” Ryan decided that, given Brendon’s sexuality, saying that looking up at the sky was pretty gay was inappropriate. Besides, Ryan secretly loved to look up at the stars at night.

Brendon smiled as Ryan heaved open the window and crawled out onto the roof. “Did you come out your window too?”

Brendon nodded. “Yeah, it’s a big circle around the house, so I can come out and walk laps when I can’t sleep.”

Ryan looked at the other boy. “You can’t sleep either?” 

“I’m out here aren’t I?” Brendon smiled as he sat down on a flat part of the roof, patting the empty spot beside him. “Come lay beside me, Ry. Lets look at the stars.”

The surface of the roof was cold and rough, but Ryan tried his best to ignore it as Brendon raved about how beautiful the sky looked. “I wish I knew more constellations,” Brendon remarked, sighing and pointing at a congregation of stars. “I just know that one. The big dipper.”

“Ursa major,” Ryan mumbled. “That’s the proper name. See right there?” He said, pointing to another group of stars. “There’s the little dipper, or Ursa minor.”

Brendon looked at Ryan, his brown eyes wide. “Wow, Ry. Do you know anymore?”

Ryan nodded slowly. “What’s your zodiac sign?”

“Well, my parents always told me that stuff’s a load of shit, but technically I’m an Aries.”

After scanning the sky for a second, Ryan’s finger rocketed upward as he found the proper stars. “Aries.”

“Holy cow! You sure are smart, Ryan,” Brendon mused as he looked, starry eyed, up at the sky. After a few seconds of silence, Ryan felt Brendon’s hand brush against his. Ryan could’ve jumped off of the roof right then as he found it quite uncomfortable that another boy was touching him, but since it was cold and no one was around to see, he reciprocated the touch, stroking Brendon’s hand before taking it in his.

“Brendon?” Ryan mumbled out suddenly.

“Yeah, Ry?” said Brendon, turning his head slightly so he could see Ryan’s eyes through his wispy, dark curtain of bangs.

“How did you end up here?”

Brendon sighed, looking away from the older boy and retracting his hand so he could wrap both his arms around himself. “Well you see, my parents were and are extremely religious. They’re Mormons, to be exact. They didn’t like the fact that I’m gay so they tried to force me to become a priest.”

“Kind of counterproductive,” Ryan observed. “But how did that get you landed in here?”

“I was so angry and sad, Ry. My parents were supposed to love me no matter what but instead they got my whole town to blacklist me and tried to send me off to some shitty priest school.” Brendon took a deep breath. “So on the day I was supposed to leave, I-“ Brendon closed his eyes tightly and leaned into Ryan’s shoulder.

“Bren, it’s alright. I won’t judge you. I made mistakes too,” he comforted as he wrapped his arms around Brendon.

“I burnt down a church.”

Holy shit. Ryan almost burst out laughing, not because the act itself was funny to him but because it was hard to imagine wholesome, docile, cowboy hat wearing Brendon burning down a fucking church. “Brendon how the fuck did you manage that?”

Brendon sighed, and Ryan noticed that his eyes had become watery. “I was so dumb and angry. I just... I couldn’t take it anymore and I lost control.”

Ryan sighed deeply. “I know that feeling.”

“What’d you,” Brendon began, stopping himself. “Never mind, forgot you didn’t wanna say.”

“Brought a gun to school.”

Brendon nodded, surprisingly unphased. “That’d do it.”

“I was so fucking dumb,” Ryan scoffed, rolling over on his side. He flinched as Brendon did the same, almost making it feel as though they were spooning, but he didn’t move away.

“Me too, partner.”

Ryan rolled his eyes even though Brendon couldn’t see. “Why do you always have to fucking say partner?” 

Brendon smirked and pushed Ryan gently. “Why do you always have to be so cynical?” He knew he’d struck a nerve when Ryan rolled over and smacked him. It was a playful slap, but something about it got Brendon hot. God, how he wished Ryan would just stop trying to push being straight on himself. “Jesus, you’re hot when you’re feisty.”

“Don’t be gay,” Ryan snapped, then added, “Well, at least not with me.”

Brendon looked deep into Ryan’s eyes, and grinned when the boy blushed and looked away. “Ryan, you confuse the living hell out of me.”

“Good.”

With that, Brendon leaned forward and planted a kiss on Ryan’s lips. The whole world seemed to slow down in that moment, Brendon’s full lips colliding with Ryan’s rosy thin ones. Ryan kept his eyes open, as he hadn’t been expecting it, and he felt himself grow hot as Brendon pulled away slowly, grinning at him like he’d just gotten away with murder.

Ryan was silent for a moment, looking at Brendon with his eyebrows furrowed, desperate to determine what the hell had just happened. “Brendon,” he mumbled, looking to the side to avoid eye contact. “Didn’t I just fucking say don’t be gay with me?”

“Come on, Ry. It was barely a kiss. There wasn’t even tongue.” Brendon displayed a shit eating smile as he added, “Of course there could be, if you’d be interested.”

“Brendon I came out here because I can’t fucking sleep, I’m not here to make out with you. I’m not a fucking fag,” Ryan snapped, too shocked and exhausted to be properly angry.

“Ryan, you’ve been hard the whole time we’ve been out here. I’m surprised you didn’t come in your pants from the kiss alone.”

“Don’t look at it!” Ryan hissed as hd covered his bulge with his hands. “I’m just horny and I was probably just pretending you were a girl or something out of desperation!”

“If you’re so desperate then why don’t you and I have a little fun? You can pretend I’m a pretty girl, close your eyes, then we both forget it ever happened.”

God, was Brendon offering Ryan a hookup? He’d seemed so innocent at first, what the hell was he on all of a sudden. “I don’t,” Ryan began, trying to think of a way to say no, but all that was coming to him were reasons why it wouldn’t be all that bad to say yes. “Fine,” he said, sighing as he realized how fucking badly this could go for him. “We can make out and you can give me a hand job, but I’m not touching your... thing,” he said, gesturing to Brendon’s crotch.

“Lovely,” Brendon said, grinning as he leaned forward to pull down the other boy’s pajama pants. His eyes widened as Ryan’s sizable erection sprung forward. “Holy shit, you’re hung.”

“Don’t talk,” Ryan snapped, his eyes tightly closed as he felt Brendon’s warm, spit coated hand wrapping around his length. “I’m trying to pretend you’re a chick.”

“No problem, big boy,” Brendon murmured in a high pitched voice which almost caused Ryan to drop kick him off the roof. He would’ve done it too, had he not been distracted by the feeling of Brendon’s lips crashing into his own.

Ryan moaned into the kiss as Brendon’s hand movements got faster. The other boy bucked his hips forward, fucking Brendon’s hand as he shoved his tongue further into his mouth. “Oh my God,” Ryan mumbled as Brendon began planting a line of kisses down his neck before sucking on his exposed collarbone. 

“I- I think I’m gonna-“ Ryan’s words were interrupted by a throaty moan as he came onto Brendon’s pajama covered chest. He collapsed onto the roof and pulled up his pants, his whole body still tingling from the ordeal.

“How was that?” Brendon asked as he removed his jizz soaked shirt.

“You’re... really talented,” Ryan mumbled, embarrassment suddenly washing over him as he realized what he has just allowed to happen. “Oh God Bren, we can’t do that again. Thank you, it was great, but it can’t happen. I’m sorry.” Ryan stood up and began walking back towards the open window when he felt Brendon grab onto his upper thigh.

“Ryan, wait,” he began, panting as Ryan kicked him away. “It’s not a big deal.”

Ryan whipped around to face the younger boy. “Yes it is, Brendon! This was a fucking mistake! Thanks for the orgasm but you better forget this happened or else. Now I’m going the fuck to sleep. Goodnight.”

“Goddamn it!” Ryan hissed as he slammed his window shut and crawled back under his blankets. He had to admit, there was something attractive about the handsome, seductive cowboy, but did thinking that mean Ryan was gay. Ryan sighed as he closed his eyes, remembering the way Brendon’s hand had felt on his cock, and allowing the rhythm of that memory to lull him to sleep.


End file.
